A computing device may execute processes that include a plurality of computer-readable instructions to cause the computing device to perform a variety of functions or actions. However, some types of computing environments only permit a single process or function to execute at any one time. Further, other types of computing environments may permit multiple processes to execute contemporaneously, but may not have sufficient computing device resources to support the contemporaneous execution of all the desired processes. In either of these situations, a user may experience a delay or lack of responsiveness. Such latencies and inefficiencies may be particularly apparent on mobile devices or other computing devices having limited resources, such as limited processing power, memory, storage or network connectivity.